


Neverland

by thatsprettyfuckinggaydude



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Peter Pan, trans wendy darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettyfuckinggaydude/pseuds/thatsprettyfuckinggaydude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan. </p><p>Some people have heard of him. “The little boy who can never grow up.” A myth. A legend. </p><p>A story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

Peter Pan. 

Some people have heard of him. “The little boy who can never grow up.” A myth. A legend. 

A story.

He has been flying by houses, apartments, and buildings, searching for kids like him for ages. Kids who are told to “grow up”. Kids who are told they are “acting like children”.

While, yes, there are some children who are spoiled and act rude, these are not the kids he looks for. 

Peter Pan saves children who were born in the wrong bodies. 

You see, people who were born in the correct bodies don't believe it is possible for kids like this to exist. They would rather believe they are lying than support their own children. 

So this is what Peter does. 

 

 

He hears a little girl crying in her room. She is with two other little boys. 

He peeks into the dark room, where he sees the little girl curled up in her bed. The older boy seems to be scolding her. Peter decides a little spying never hurt. 

“You shouldn't have been wearing a dress when father was home anyhow.” the boy says.  
“Leave her alone John. She was just feeling bad tonight. How were we supposed to know father would come back up here before he left?” the smaller one said.  
“Well, we should have checked to make sure.”

Whats all this fuss about a dress? 

“What does it matter now?” She sniffles. “I'm going to have to grow up tomorrow anyway.”

Uh oh.

Peter knocks on the open window before he lets himself in. 

“Peter Pan!” She immediately brightens, and stands up. “Oh Peter! I knew you’d come back! I saved your shadow for you.”

She said a bunch of other things that Peter didn't really care about, so he didn't listen. 

The important part was, she was going to sew his shadow back onto him. 

He learned her name was Wendy. 

He also learned that it was her father that was forcing her to grow up. That if she stayed here, that _she_ was going to have to be a _he_ tomorrow. 

“No! I won’t have it! C’mon! We’re going to Neverland.” He grabbed her hand and planned to do just that. 

It didn't happen exactly as planned, but after a bit, Peter managed to get Wendy and her brothers to Neverland. 

 

Peter Pan. Some people have heard of him. But whether they have any idea of who he is or not, he will still help them. 

He will help them get away from the bullies. The parents. The troubles. The monsters. 

In Neverland, you never have to worry about anyone not accepting you, because everyone is just like you. Well, except for John and Michael. But that's alright, because they couldn't care less. 

Peter Pan. 

Peter Pan and the lost kids, in the place where you never grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i got inspired by this post lol
> 
> http://jacksonstorm.tumblr.com/post/130313608142/transboy-peter-pan-who-doesnt-kidnap-kids-but
> 
> sorry if you hate it, i just wanted to write this little thing, idk.


End file.
